Crystal Goddess, Sylar's fate
by MigetX
Summary: Not long after the Kirby insident Sylar finds himself at the Company again. Not long after he awakes from near death all hell literally breaks lose in the facility and who is the mysterious girl he finds in the facility who seems to have unkspeakable powe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own heroes blah blah… oh but any unknown characters are mine.

I hope you all like this so enjoy.

------------------------------XXXXX--------------------------

Sylar lay there on the accursed hospital bed in an unknown facility and it annoyed the hell out of him. The only people he saw were a couple of doctors and that silly woman, Candice. God how he hated that women! Everything she did seem to annoy him greatly and if he could use his abilities he would kill her and take that illusion power of hers, and he would use it far better than she ever could. However, there was one problem. He could not use a single one of his powers and he surmised looking at the drip beside him that they were feeding him something, but he knew not the means they were doing it. After all it is not the first time it had happened to him he supposed.

The door suddenly clicked open and he looked up only to roll his eyes in exasperation when Candice walked in. She, as always, wore a satisfied smirk that he of loved to wipe of her fake face. Yes, he could tell it was fake but what she really looked like eluded him as it did for everyone else.

"Hey Sylar," she greeted taking the seat next to him and he scoffed, his cheek twitching slightly.

"This routine of gloating is becoming rather tiresome Candice."

She laughed and the loud sound grated on his sensitive hearing. He could have sworn she did it on purpose.

"I am so sorry Sylar," every word she spoke dripped with sarcasm and she smirked, "I only came to say that you have one more operation to go through and you will be as right as rain."

"What kind of operation?" he asked wearily glancing at her sidelong with suspicion.

"No need to look at me like that," she said with a little pout, "it is for your greater benefit."

Sylar growled and she laughed again. She went open her mouth to say something more when the alarm in the corridor sounded. Candice looked up concern on her face and she got up taking a receiver that was upon the wall and pressed it to her ear. Her brow was furrowed as she pressed a large button and listened intently for a response. Sylar watched staring intently at her expression the alarm blaring in the background loud enough to wake the dead.

Finally someone picked up on the other end and Candice demanded to know what was going on her face contorted with anger. Her expression quickly turned to one of concern however and her eyes widened with fright.

"What do you mean creatures in the corridors, that impossible!"

She paused for a moment and she shrieked.

"No! NO! Impossible! She was in a deep… huh, alright I will but I don't… yes sir I will"

Demurely she placed the receiver back on the hook and sweated beaded on her skin. Her breath came in gasps as she struggled to control her own fear and she looked to Sylar her eyes narrowed as thoughts raced through mind. Sylar waited patiently for her to speak and she walked up to the bed, and disconnected the drip and other machines littering the room. Sylar watched her curiously but before he could ask her what was going on she spoke.

"The effects of the chemical should wear off after a while. Your familiar with it I assume."

Sylar sighed and nodded as she went.

"There seems to be a problem."

"No shit!"

"Don't get cute!" she spat, "there seems to be creatures roaming the facility killing everyone and everything. Not only that we must be wary of some one the Company calls 'X'."

"X?" Sylar looked up curiously when she undid the buckles to the straps holding him tot he bed and she nodded.

"'X' was found not long ago with power no one could control. 'X' couldn't be terminated either so we did the next best thing."

"Cryogenic Freezing."

"You could say that I guess. Get off the bed."

Sylar reluctantly complied but as soon as his feet touched the cold floor his weak knees gave way and he crumbled to the floor in an embarrassed heap. He had forgotten he had been in bed for a long, long time so his muscles had wasted slightly, what a bitch. He looked up at Candice and saw the smirk on her face, he growled. The smirk soon faded and she reached down to help him to his feet.

Reluctantly he accepted her help keeping his misgivings private as they left the room. His head begun to feel a little fuzzy a sure sign his powers were returning. He smiled. Soon she will have a taste of his power and he will be the one smirking. He glanced down the clinically white corridors wearily, no sounds coming to him. With a heave Candice readjusted her grip on the heavier male and slowly made their way down the hall.

Sylar hissed as the sound of nails scraping along a chalkboard came to his ears and the paused by the turn of the corner. Curiously they peered round and Candice gasped her hand clasping her mouth to repress another shriek. Sylar felt his mouth go dry and he breath quicken as he stared down the corridor.

"When he said creatures I didn't think it was true," Candice whispered hoarsely her voice going up several octaves.

Sylar winced and watched the emaciated form of a black, skeletal creature crawl like a dog, pacing up and down the corridor as if it were on guard. The reek of burnt flesh met his nostrils and Sylar nearly gagged. It was putrid. The creature turned and its face was turned to him and he to gasped as Candice nearly screamed. Its head was a human skull with subtle differences. The most notable was the menacing black fangs that protruded from its upper jaw and the empty black holes where its eyes should be. Inside the gapping holes where a pair of sickly pinpoints of red light that glared out like wretched candles.

Sylar shuddered and looked up with disgust at Candice's frightened face.

"Well!"

Startled Candice looked down puzzled.

"Can't you just make an illusion and get us past it!"

Candice bit her lip and nodded. Sylar rolled his eyes thinking how obvious the answer was and eased him self to a standing position putting an arm round the woman's shoulder. She took a deep breath and walked round the corner her face creased with concentration as they walked past the creature. It turned and walked away from them and they flinched. Beads of sweat appeared on Sylar's own skin as his breath hitched in his throat, so far so good. They got half way when the creature turned and he instantly closed his mouth holding his breath. Then it stopped looking directly at them. For a moment he swore it could see them but the concentration on Candice's face told him she was keeping the illusion intact. She shook against him and he could hear her small heart fluttering with fear behind her rib cage.

The creature sniffed its hand like claws pawed the floor with indecision but it finally set on its way again away from them. Soon they would have to pass it and would Candice keep her cool? he was not so sure. He gulped quietly as they continued down the corridor and rounded the corner safely. Candice sighed with relief the breath came out shuddering and low.

Suddenly there was a low barking sound and Sylar froze. The sound sent chills down his spine and he urged Candice to move as she had almost solidified in shock. He pushed her and she reluctantly came back to life her eyes wide with fear. They hurried down the corridor not taking note of where they were going till Sylar called a halt as his lungs screamed for rest. He was not used to running around like this.

He leaned on the wall gasping and the pain eased marginally. He looked up at Candice who peered on the verge of hyperventilating and he rolled his eyes.

"Candice!" he barked.

Her eyes snapped to him and she calmed a little her eyes wild and wide. Sylar again shook his head and set off at a slower pace now able to stand on his own. He concentrated seeing if he could use any of his abilities and smiled when he managed to make a door swing open even it was just a little but it was a big step to getting all his powers back.

Candice suddenly stopped and he turned to fix her with a fierce scowl but she was not looking at him. She was staring at a partially open door and she slowly made her way towards it. Sylar repressed the urge to shout at her fearing that they may be found. However, the emptiness of the corridors worried him slightly. They had not met anyone else in the facility or anymore of those creatures.

"Sylar!"

He turned to her and she had already entered the room. He followed, if not reluctantly, and passed through the doorway and stopped. In the centre of the small room was a tank with a layer of low-lying mist curling about his feet that seemed to float from the tank in a slow flowing water fall. To his left, and what Candice stood in front of, was a computer station smashed beyond repair, pieces all over the place. Candice stared at the tank with a worried frown on her face and she reached out a hand towards it.

"My God it looks like she clawed her way out of it!" she breathed.

She was right Sylar conceded as he peered at it curiously, but he thought that whom ever had been the inhabitance of the tank had somehow used tremendous energy to blast they're way out of the tank. The metal was bent outwards, charred and melted but as Sylar drew closer he swore the melted swirls were actually handprints.

A loud bang sounded outside and a scream rattled down the corridor. Both of them whirled round as thundering steps passed them and barking ensued. They rushed out instinctively and Sylar turned to see a pack black creatures similar to the one he saw earlier except these had horns protruding from they're skulls, shoulders and back. Not far from them scrambling away on the floor was a girl no older than twenty looking piteously frightened. With a surge of energy he blasted the creatures away and they howled in pain, the sound harsh against his ears. The creatures scrambled over each other whining like dogs with fright and they ran away they're claws scratching on the floor, growing fainter.

The girls looked up at him then fainted with relief slumping to the cold floor in one unceremonious lump. Sylar sighed and picked her up taking her into the room he came from. Candice gave him a strange look as he passed but he replied with a scowl and she said nothing as he entered.

With his telekinesis he cleared the table and laid her upon it. He was surprised to see how dark her hair was looking like spreading shadow that was alive with reddish and purple hues. He looked up at Candice then down at the girl realising then the girl looked almost perfect against Candice's almost flawless fake. That in its self seemed strange to him. If he had been an ordinary man he would not have noticed but he was not any Ordinary. She, he concluded, was another like him self.

"Do you know her?" he asked Candice and she shook her head demurely wrapping her arms about her self. Sylar shook his head and sat on the only chair that was whole to wait for the girl to wake up.

Soon after the girl began to stir and her eyes slowly opened. With out warning she sat bolt upright with a scream holding her arms up as if to protect her self. She paused when nothing happened and looked round the room her eyes momentarily lingering on the tank then she stared at Sylar her grey eyes wide.

"Who are you?" her soft voice asked slowly.

"I'm Sylar and this is Candice," he replied pointing at himself then at Candice who nodded in response.

"You saved me" the girl breathed, "Thank you."

Sylar shifted nervously and smiled, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him then smiled prettily making Sylar gulp gently.

"My name is Melasande but you may call me Mel easier to remember."

Sylar nodded and smiled weakly.

"We better get going," Candice said and Sylar nodded.

"She's coming with us," He found himself saying without realising and his eyes widened slightly. He looked to the girl and she smiled again at him. For some reason seeing her smile that made him feel a little uneasy.

With they're newest companion they set off through the facility to find an exit not thinking to ask her further questions though Candice swore she never saw the girl before anywhere in the facility. The came upon a stairwell and with deliberate slowness they moved up the staircase trying not to make a sound as above them they could here snarling and yapping.

Mel clung to Sylar's shirt and he looked down at her frequently with a confused look. Candice glanced at the girl with eyes heavy with suspicion watching her out the corner of her eye. Mel ignored the heated glances from both standing close to Sylar sensing he was the best one to be with if trouble broke out. Her hand frequently went to the base of her neck just under her collar bone and scratched absently her eyes weary.

Candice made a motion with her hand as they neared the top of the steps and they crouched near the door and she leaned closer to the other two.

"This is the ground floor we should be able to find our way out here."

"Should?" Sylar raised an eyebrow but she ignored him opening the door a little and the hinges screeched protest. They all winced then listened. Candice looked at Sylar who shook his head and they slowly walked through the narrow gap careful not to make it squeak again.

As they passed through the next set of corridors flinching every now and then when a noise broke the eerie silence. Sylar clenched his teeth tightly trying to beat back these feelings of fear and anxiety but it was not working so well. This was not like him, he should not be afraid. He was Sylar after all. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked down to be met with a pair of grey eyes. The look in them was one of sympathy and understanding. He needed neither. All he wanted was to leave this wretched facility as soon as possible but as he turned away from those eyes he suddenly had cold shivers run down his spine. A sudden sense that she knew what he was feeling maybe even… thinking passed over him.

"Pssst," Candice hissed to get his attention and he looked to her and she pointed to a sign which read 'Lobby' and an arrow pointing the way they were going. Sylar nodded and grinned inwardly. Soon he thought when he leaves this place he will take her powers and maybe this girl's to whatever powers they were.

They crept closer to the foyer but so did the sound of snarling animals and they stepped through a sliding door. Candice was the first to react letting out a piercing scream as loud as her voice box could handle. Sylar nearly collapsed in shock as his eyes scanned the Lobby that was littered with corpses half mauled and eaten, blood and gore stained the grey carpet and the foyer looked as if a bomb had it with glass and debris scattered every where.

In the centre of the Lobby was the information desk partially whole and upon it sat a scantly dressed woman. Her skin grey and gaunt, her hair dark as shadows and in her hand twirled a wine glass filled with a viscous red liquid. At her feet, crawling on their bellies, were a multitude of those vile creatures snivelling and whining. She looked up at the trio and she would have been pretty if it were not for the huge scar across her face and gaunt cheeks making her head look like a skull. Her eyes, golden yellow, fixed them with a fierce stare and Sylar found himself quivering where he stood. Never had he felt as scared as he was then or for years to come. Mel hid behind his back as best she could but it was not easy for she was almost as tall as Sylar was if not only an inch or so smaller.

The mysterious women threw back her head and laughed chillingly. She stopped fixing them with another more amused glare her thin black lips stretching back into a feral grin revealing animalistic teeth.

"Well, well, well," she said with deliberate slowness, "It would seem we have survivors my dears."

The creatures looked up at the small group and began to yap and snarl with expectancy. Sylar and Candice drew tighter together and Mel clung to Sylar's shirt more tightly peering round him to stare with narrowed eyes at the women.

The women suddenly cocked her head looking past Sylar curiously then her grin widened almost impossibly further giving her a manic, insane look.

"Ahh I see," she said then turning back to her glass she clicked her fingers and the creatures advanced on them.

"Snack time my little darlings."

Sylar stared the dreaded creatures and shuddered.

"Ah shit!"

------------------------------XXXXX--------------------------

Well there we go a cliffy. I hope that's got you wanting more because I will be wanting reviews people with criticism or what ever. Flames will be first laughed at then ignored so if you are going to flame then don't expect a response because you people are not worth wasting my breath on. Unless the flame is legitimate oks

Review and you will see another chapter. MigetX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes etc but the plot and unrecognisable characters are mine. Warning: Spoilers do follow for those who have not started watching season 2 yet. Enjoy.

With snarl Sylar sent the hideous creatures flying across the lobby. Many were not so lucky and crumpled to the floor under ice and melting radioactive blasts. He cast the demonic women a look of triumph but it soon faded when he found her staring him directly in the face with only an inch between them her blazing golden eyes sparkling with mirth. He gasped and stumbled backward and she laughed smirking gently gazing at him with half lidded eyes.

"That's quite a power you have there boy."

'Boy?' he whispered to himself and scowled at the women making her laugh once more. She thought for a moment and smiled winsomely looking Sylar up and down.

"I will make a deal with you," she said carefully her gaze moving to the young women crouched behind Sylar.

"What kind of deal?" Sylar asked sceptically and the women's eyes snapped back to him and she frowned angrily.

"If you give me that girl," she began pointing to Mel, "I will let you go, alive."

Sylar heard the soft squeak behind him as Mel clutched the back of his shirt and he looked back into those grey eyes. He suddenly felt rebellious and turned back to face the women defiantly yet awkwardly standing his ground.

"No!"

"That is a shame." The women smiled gently hardly surprised by his answer and appeared to be happy about it.

Candice leaned over to Sylar and whispered sharply, "What are you doing? She's gonna kill us!"

"I know but I would rather die fighting than leave a helpless young woman to die."

Candice gave the man a strange 'I-don't-believe-you-said-that' look and Sylar chuckled.

"I maybe a killer but I still have a few principles left."

Candice scoffed at this and turned back to the women then with out warning she grabbed the girl and thrust her at the women. Sylar whirled on Candice and struck with a strong telekinetic blast sending Candice flying unconscious into a wall. Melasande tripped at women's feet and looked up fearfully. The demon women looked down her head cocked to the side a wild grin on her contorted features.

"So nice to see you again Melasande it's about time you woke up."

Mel gulped. "And what ever possessed you to get a sex change."

Sylar looked up sharply. They knew each other? How? He watched as the grin faded from the women's face and every muscle contorted with inhuman fury. Her eyes narrowed and glowed a fierce red making the slits look as if they were a flame. A loud growl emanated from her throat and she let out a feral hiss.

**THIS IS YOUR DOING WITCH WOMEN! **The women bellowed the sound deep and menacing carrying a weight of eternal pain with it. Sylar clapped his hands to his ears in a defiant act to repel the sound and as the echoes ceased he removed his hands to find blood staining them. He looked up just as the demon woman was about to attack the defenceless girl and he screamed involuntarily. Both women looked up and the demon women fixed him with a death glare suddenly flashing brightly. He struggled to breath and all went black as his insides felt as if they were set a light and burned deep with in him. He let out another scream this time of pain, everything in the instant ceased as he writhed in agony wishing suddenly to die just to escape. He could see nothing in the darkness for there was nothing. No thought or sense of purpose just pure unadulterated pain.

Then in the echoes of the shadows a soft voice called to him.

"Gabriel."

"My Name is Sylar!" he automatically whispered coarsely back into the darkness his hands clutching his throat as he struggled to breath.

"Gabriel." The voice insisted and he relented unknowingly, "take my hand!"

"How can I, I can't see anything!" he replied with a hint of panic as he felt himself being consumed.

"I am here Gabriel just reach out your hand and I will catch you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With a sheer force of will he made his hand reach out and grope blindly into the darkness. All was cold and he could feel nor hear nothing. Then, in the distance, a tiny white speck appeared. With a sudden spark of hope he reached for it and it pierced the darkness like an arrow. The projectile of light finally hit him and covered him like a shield against the darkness. He felt something wrap itself around his hand and a feeling of safety enveloped him but before he fell completely into unconsciousness he swore he heard a demonic scream of fury.

He awoke with a screaming headache and his skin felt sore, as if it he were burned all over or rather scalded by boiling water. He opened his eyes and jerked suddenly in surprise when he saw a woman's face inches from his. Her grey eyes filled with worry and concern. She sat up allowing Sylar some air and with a groan he too sat up right. He glanced around with a confused frown and his eyes fell upon the empty debris. He could have sworn there were other creatures here. He looked at Melasande who had her head cocked lightly to one side her dark hair falling to one side in a long wavy waterfall.

"What happened?" he asked in a low croak.

She smiled and shrugged.

"I fell unconscious too."

Sylar nodded and continued to look around him suddenly realising someone was missing. He turned back to Melasande curiously.

"Where's Candice?"

Melasande smiled uncomfortably scratching the back of her head.

"Err she's kinda dead."

Sylar felt shocked his eyebrow rising in curiosity. He felt no remorse however not really caring if the stupid woman was dead. He was curious however if her brain was intact.

"Where is her body then I can't see it?" he asked looking around and Melasande paused humming as she thought for a moment.

"Well… you might find a piece here and a piece there."

Sylar looked at her in question and she shrugged.

"Well… after you…er… hit her… she was kinda… eaten…"

"EATEN!" he exclaimed in surprise and Melasande nodded cringing from his stringent voice.

"Is there anything left!" he insisted feeling panic and anger rise in his stomach and pang like a badly tuned instrument.

Melasande shrugged again. "I think a finger is over there and er an arm over there but that's it."

Sylar growled and apiece of rubble flung across the room and smashed against the wall crumbling to dust. The young woman jumped and bit her lip as her eyes shone innocently. Sylar looked up and soon turned away trying not to look at her face. It made him feel guilty, he hated it. He sighed and clenched his fists tight trying to repress the anger he felt. He could have used that power!

He sighed again and she cast him an apologetic look but he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. The sounds of sirens caught his attention and he froze. Melasande cocked her head again seeing his intent expression and went to question him but he silenced her motioning for her to follow him instead. Reluctantly she followed through the lobby entrance and out into the chill night air.

Sylar looked up at the dark starless sky and smiled. He liked the comforting blanket of night it was the only time of day he felt comfortable. He surmised it was something to do with the cover of the shadows aiding his hunting, concealing himself from his prey. He hummed to him self as the thought occurred to him that he was indeed a hunter thinning the herd so to speak. He never thought of it that way and liked the idea of comparing himself to a powerful predator, which in a sense he was.

He quickly ducked to his left down the street as the sirens drew closer attempting to bring as much distance between him self and that accursed facility. Soon, after a fair distance he turned to see emergency services arrive in droves and he smirked. He had again escaped against all odds. He allowed himself time to gloat as he drew further from the disaster site.

As he walked along he suddenly felt like he had forgotten something. That and he had this feeling of being followed but he could not hear any footsteps. He paused and turned to see the silhouette of a woman. Realising whom it was he approached her and Melasande looked up into his dark, over shadowed face. He raised a questioning eyebrow but she just stared unblinking into his eyes. He quivered under the intensity of her stare and broke the silence.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you told me too," she replied calmly.

He thought for a moment and shook his head. "I didn't think you'd actually follow me beyond the facility. Hmm don't you have anyplace to go?"

She looked down sadly and shook her head slowly her shoulders slumping as she stared at the ground. Sylar suddenly felt a wave of pity come over him and he shook his head forcefully.

"You can't come with me."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because… I… I'm not a safe person to be around," he replied trying to find words to justify his reason. She merely stared at him and shrugged.

"I could help you," she offered with a sweet smile and again, Sylar shook his head.

"No you can't," he told her firmly, "I… I…"

"Kill people?"

Sylar stared at her hard his face rigid but she seemed unfazed by his sudden aggressive posture continuing to stare at him.

"What makes you think that!?" He asked tightly his mouth hardly moving.

She smiled softly and replied, "I am used to being around others who kill for their own purposes."

Sylar looked at her questioningly but she merely continued to smile at him and he knew she would never tell him what she meant by that. He sighed feeling like he was losing a battle that was already won and he nodded.

"Alright you can follow me as **long**," he stressed the last word to make sure she understood him, "You don't get in my way, understand!"

She nodded again her smile turning to a grin and in a squeal of happiness she embraced him and hugged the surprised Sylar. Shocked he brushed her off as fast as he could and straightening his clothes he walked off still looking a little wide eyed. Melasande followed humming contentedly to herself skipping a little every few steps and Sylar promptly turned round and told her stop it. With a cheeky sidelong look she walked normally for a few yards then broke into a fall dance. Sylar grumbled to himself.

"This is going to be long trip…"

They found themselves shelter in an abandoned house along a derelict street for the rest of the night. Dawn soon met them and Sylar glanced down the street curious to know where they were. The street was dusty and at this time of the morning was remarkably busy but looking up at the pure blue sky he could tell that, drawing nearer to noon, it would be blistering hot. Women and their dark skinned children wondered around a small village of sorts, and he had this feeling he was not in America. Deciding to make good use of the coolness of morning he nudged Melasande awake and they left as silently as they had come.

He grumbled to himself as he passed dirty shop fronts glancing curiously at the run down wooden buildings. He shook his head demurely gazing past the windows to see inside the shops. Melasande followed him at a discreet distance and paused seeing a little girl staring at her. She smiled down at the little girl and the girl smiled back shyly. Looking sidelong at Sylar she reached into her pocket and handed the girl a sweet putting a finger to her lips to tell the little girl to keep it a secret. The girl looked down at the sweet and grinned nodding before hiding it in a pocket on her skirt. Melasande smiled and patted the girl's head. She turned and looked up to see Sylar staring at her. She smiled and he turned away with small noise of disgust. She watched him walk off wondering what she had done wrong.

She followed the tall man out into the street as he looked round for something what, she had no idea but judging by his intent expression it must be quite important. They rounded the corner and he stopped looking at a bulletin board of sorts out side what appeared to be a sheriff's office. She looked through the window and inside she saw a couple of guys in a single cell. Curiously she entered the office whilst Sylar was not looking and looked round. She wondered where the Sheriff was as the room was empty except the two men and she wondered around curiously looking up at the wanted posters on the wall then to the papers that were on the desks, which looked like they were written in Spanish or something alike she could not tell.

She suddenly heard Sylar call her name and she looked up from a poster of a man and a woman on one of the desks. A loud cough made her turn and look at one of the men in the cells. He looked terrible! He face was grey and unshaven, his eyes blood shot and he coughed in racking spasms leaving him panting weakly. Melasande cocked her head to the side sadly then looked backwards towards the door where Sylar continued to call her name. She looked back with a determined look and approached the cell.

Sylar sighed and shook his head, where the hell did she go this time he thought furiously to himself. He berated the fact that he had relented to her so willingly. He did not know why but seeing her made him feel like he had to protect her. He had this suspicious feeling that it was her doing somehow. Maybe she had a power and that was it or something else. He felt like he was missing something.

He passed a door that was left wide open and with a sudden spark of interest he looked in to see Melasande standing at a cell holding some ones hand. Suddenly feeling annoyed he called out to her and she looked round slowly peering at him with that blank child-like and innocent look. His jaw clenched suddenly when he saw she was holding the hand of a fat man who looked at her a little wild eyed.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded more than asked and she pouted shyly.

"Nuthin," she whispered looking to the floor coyly. The man looked at Sylar and gulped removing his hand pointing to Melasande.

"Very kind girlfriend you have," he said huskily bowing to Sylar.

Sylar's face suddenly went beet red and he stormed out the room in a huff. Melasande giggled looking back to the man in the cell.

"Am not his girl friend," she smiled making the man blush, "we're just friends." With that she twirled round and skipped to the door then turned back smiling warmly.

"I hope you get better soon," she said and left following Sylar down the street.

The man turned to his cellmate gawking slightly.

"You see what she did?" he asked in his own language and the guy nodded also gawking. The man shook his head in disbelief looking down at his hand.

"Lucky bastard," he grumbled slumping to his bunk and his cellmate second him on that as the jail fell silent once more.

Sylar's demeanour remained frosty as they left the small village and trekked down a dusty track with thick jungle on either side of them. Melasande looked around curiously as they walked wondering what she would find if she was to go exploring in there. She suddenly bumped into Sylar and she stepped back respectively as he looked down at her. She could tell he was thinking but about what she knew not. She cocked her head curiously and he shook his head then sighed.

"Is there something the matter Sylar?" she asked feeling a little worried.

He shook his head and said, "I'm going to New York."

She smiled brightly, "Really? I heard it's a nice place New York, what's it like."

Sylar merely stared at her searchingly a confused frown on his rugged face.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know? Where you're going I guess," she said with a bright smile.

Sylar sighed with inner frustration, "look you can't follow me every where…"

"Why not?" she asked pouting gently.

"Because I don't want you following me every where!" he half shouted and taken slightly aback Melasande's lower lip began to tremble making Sylar growl aloud with anger.

"But I thought we were friends," she whispered staring at the ground.

"At what point were we friends?" he asked harshly ignoring her upset expression, "Your merely following me and why I don't know."

"I have no where to go."

"You say that but how do I know you're telling me the truth…"

"I wouldn't lie," she interrupted hastily trying to defend her self but Sylar waved this aside as if it were nothing but dust.

"How would I know that? I don't know you!" he shouted, "How do I know the company isn't using you to get to me or something."

Melasande looked up in shock, "the company?" she asked the name seemingly familiar but she could not remember why.

"Yes the Company!" he growled.

"Company," she repeated trying vainly to remember where she heard that from but she could not. The memory, it felt, was beyond her grasp and as Sylar rambled on about the Company she clutched her head as pain seared through her mind like a white-hot branding iron. Sylar paused looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong now!?" he asked feeling something akin to concern as Melasande's face scrunched up with pain. Images flashed through her mind leaving a sear of blinding pain behind her eyes. Then, with as much suddenness as it had occurred, the pain stopped and Melasande stood there with glazed eyes and slack lips. Sylar tilted her face up to look closely at her vacant expression when her lips moved and he removed his hand in surprise.

"We are in danger," she murmured staring blankly ahead seeing nothing of what was in front of her.

Sylar whirled round on the spot listening intently but he could hear nothing but the sound of the jungle around him. There was a jaguar prowling somewhere to the south of them but that was all he could determine. He looked back to Melasande whose expression had not changed.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, "I can't here hear anything…"

She shivered visibly, "It has not arrived yet… but it will… now…"

She blinked once and a colossal roar echoed through the jungle rattling the trees with its might. A loud crash behind him made Sylar spin round and what he saw nearly made him scream in terror. Towering over them was a gigantic creature with leathery skin that smoked continually as if constantly on fire, menacing curved horns framed its unearthly ugly face, and a pair of scorching red eyes peered at them contemptuously. A sneer twisted its thin, pasty lips into a nasty grin as saliva slowly oozed from between its teeth and splashed to the ground leaving a hissing and steaming hole.

Sylar purposefully positioned himself between the monster and the girl a determined expression on his face as once again he had the urge to protect her. He did not know where the feeling came from but it was far too strong a feeling to be ignored. The monster threw back its small head and roared again the earth trembling under the force.

Sylar was soon trembling with unbidden fear but he stood his ground as the monster charged. With as much strength as he possessed, Sylar blocked the charging beast with his telekinesis but it grabbed him round the chest and lifted him off his feet. It brought him so close that he could smell the putrid reek of sulphur mixed with what seemed to be brimstone. He gagged violently but this went unnoticed as the monster regarded him with a disdainful yet hungry gaze.

"**You are merely human…" **It said in a low growl, **"You, though mildly interesting, are not who I am after…" **It chuckled ominously, "**You will make a tasty snack though."**

Sylar squirmed relentlessly panting furiously with fear. He began to whimper as he saw the horrid visage draw ever closer, the reek of the monsters breath was enough to make him puke.

Out of the blue an intense white light illuminated the surrounding jungle and a warm, calm feeling enveloped him. He knew this feeling and had felt it before. His eyes widened at the thought and he looked over his shoulder to see Melasande unconscious on the ground with a misty white shape floating over her. Could this finally be her power, he thought excitedly and a small smile graced his lips. The monster snarled hideously and roared at the floating form with a mixture of hatred and fear. The ground began to quake violently and the monster lost its grip on Sylar and he fell bodily to the dirt with a heavy thump.

Sylar scrambled quickly to his feet and ran over to Melasande. He promptly checked to see if she was breathing and to his intense relief she was. He looked up and realised, now that he was nearer, the misty form had a rough shape to it almost feminine looking. What form of power could this be he mused as he watched with a smirk that the monster was backing away, evidently it recognised the apparition.

"**Take her and get as far away as you can Gabriel…**" the soft voice spoke into his mind. Sylar gawked his face unbelieving. "**NOW GABRIEL**!"

The force of the thunderous sound nearly knocked him over and a piercing headache erupted as a result. As if he were like a puppet on strings he picked up the unconscious form of Melasande bridal style and fled into the jungle leaving the demon and ghost behind him. The resonance of the dreadful battle behind him made the earthquake and the trees quiver. Roars of pain and fury echoed through the jungle, then suddenly a massive explosion sounded sending a mushroom cloud of dust and debris flying into the air. Missiles fell from the sky as Sylar nimbly ducked amongst the trees. His lungs began to scream for air as he struggled to breath in the dense dust that began to settle around him. Unable to see where he was going, he inevitably caught he foot and fell, rolling down a cliff side. He clutched Melasande to himself as he rolled and rolled stones and roots bruising his sides and back. With a hard thud he hit the ground hard and fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

"Gabriel! Gabriel!" a soft voice called to him in the darkness and he stirred moaning. He blinked a metallic taste flooded his mouth and as he opened his eyes he saw who the voice belonged to.

Melasande cradled his head crying piteously and was waving at something. Who was she waving too? Sylar thought to him self as he watched her. The sound of grit grinding came to his ears and the roar of a car engine. His eyelids flickered as sleep tried to claim him but something about her voice kept him rooted in reality.

"Please! Please help us," she cried through choked sobs, "He's hurt!"

Multiple footsteps neared him but he ignored them content just to lie there. He cared not that his body ached or the pain in his bones, he just wanted to sleep but she was not letting him, why?

Indistinct voices erupted around him and he could feel some one pick him up and carry him. He did not want to move and gasped as searing pain raked though his body. He hissed at the one who held him but he was not sure the person heard him. He flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his head stroking his hair.

"It's going to be ok Gabriel, you're going to be alright." With that assurance he was finally aloud to sleep.

Maya sat there beaming at her twin as they drove along a dusty, dirt road. After much running their perseverance paid off and she was now on her way to New York with this stranger who seemed a little reluctant to help her but she did break him out of jail so he owed it to her.

"I don't believe it Alejandro, we're going make it to America," she said her voice a quiver with excitement as she spoke in Spanish to her twin. He nodded with a grin.

"I know and we can find a cure," he beamed back but it faded as something in the road caught his eye.

Derek, their newfound companion, swore and put his foot on the break hard. Maya turned round and gasped. In the middle of the road was a girl cradling a man's head, her dirty face was tear streaked as she sobbed. The Girl waved an arm around to catch their attention and as the vehicle stopped they all hastily jumped out to help.

As they approached she shouted, "Please! Please help us… He's hurt!"

Maya looked down at the man's face and gasped lightly as blood stained his skin mingling in with his dark stubble and dirt. The man's eyes flickered open fixing the girl that held him with a confused frown, his soft brown eyes held an almost far away depth to them, as if he were not really aware of what was going on at all. Alejandro, with Derek's help lifted the man and walked towards the car with him. An audible hiss of pain escaped the man's chapped, bloodied lips and Maya wrapped an arm round the girl. As she stood, swaying a little, Maya could not help but notice the evident height difference. She was taller than she was and perhaps the first women she had met who was so. Maya watched as the girl reached out a hand and gently stroked her companion's hair whispering gently assurances. This seemed to have a calming effect on him as he had fallen asleep not soon after they had gotten in the car.

They climbed in with the man lain across their laps as the other two climbed in the front and Derek drove off. The girl held the man's head on her lap taking a piece of clothe from her trouser pocket and gently wiped some of the dirt and blood away from his face.

Maya leaned closer and asked curiously, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up from her administrations and smiled gently.

"Melasande… but you can call me Mel its easier to remember," the girl said returning to what she was doing.

Maya smiled and looked down at the man. "And your brother?"

Melasande blinked and smiled, "Gabriel… Gabriel Grey."

"I am Maya and this is my brother Alejandro who does not know how to speak English and Derek," Maya pointed to each in turn and the girl inclined her head gracefully.

"Pleasure."

Xylazarus cursed poisonously under her breath as she watched the car quickly speed off. She was so certain that the Black Demon could have overcome that witch. She spat vehemently on the ground and turned storming off into the jungle with a soldier demon at her heel. She so hated that female and would love to kill her but it would have to be soon before she remembers. That vermin human she had adopted was of no concern to her as his powers were no match for hers but the girl was another question entirely. She had to kill her and exact her revenge soon, before it was too late. She paused looking about the lush green jungle with a look of disgust. She hated it, everything in this world and all the human emotion crap that came with it. She looked at the demon beside her and kicked it unceremoniously, a detached look on her unearthly, beautiful face. The demon squealed with pain and soared through the jungle hitting a tree then crumbled to dust. She sniffed disdainfully and resumed her stroll. Eventually, she thought, I will get her and kill her, then her powers would be mine and I will rule the universe, as is my right. With the thoughts of her grand dominion flooded her mind she disappeared into the dense undergrowth.

Sorry this is a bit late I have had a lot piled on my plate of late with Uni work. Hope you enjoyed it though and REVIEW. Am always interested in people opinions and comments and thank you to Dinsoku for that lovely comment I was touched, honestly.

Hopefully I will have chapter 3 for you soon but I haven't neglected this at all… just going slow…

Thanks for your patience…. Miget X


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Maya watched with interest as this man named Gabriel brooded staring out the car window as the tropical scenery speed past in a blur. His sister, Melasande, was snuggled up to his arm almost fearful of Maya and the others, her eyes darting from one to another with an almost scared, wild look.

They had already introduced themselves to each other and established that they were all going the same way. Maya put it to fate that Gabriel and his sister came along. The fact he knew the Doctor Chandra Suresh that she and her brother needed to see must have been short of that, a miracle, fate.

She looked up and blushed, as he was looking at her from the corner of his eye and she smiled shyly back. In a rugged way he was rather handsome and it must be a hereditary aesthetic as his sister was very beautiful yet her grey eyes where a strange colour. Most people would have a variety of colours in the iris but Melasande's eyes seemed almost devoid of colour. A flat monotone grey that appeared lifeless, like something was missing. Melasande looked at Maya and smiled sheepishly holding Gabriel's arm tighter.

Gabriel looked down curiously, his dark, heavy eyebrows drawn together in a concerned frown but she merely shrugged to the unvoiced question. Satisfied he returned to staring out the window staring blankly at the sky.

The scenery soon turned from exotic jungle to dry, dusty scrubland signalling that they were now, for definite in Mexico. The sun rose high in the cloudless sky and Maya could understand why this place was almost like a desert. There was no moisture in the air like she was used to in her jungle surrounded home and the air hardly seemed to move, as there was no cooling wind floating in from the coast. It just remained still, oppressive and dry, not to mention blistering hot.

They stopped sometime after mid afternoon at a village to buy supplies with the money that Derek had. Gabriel went with him to look in the store that they had pulled up in front of. Melasande followed Gabriel like a baby duckling would follow its mother and Maya got to wondering. Was there some kind of problem with Melasande as the general impression that Maya received from the girl was that she was very child-like? However that seemed strange, as she must have been no older then Maya or her twin brother. She made a mental note to ask Gabriel about it later.

She watched the girl potter about never straying far from her brother and smiled with a pleasant, innocent expression to passers by unaware of the weird looks she attained. Derek had picked up a newspaper and was looking a little worried. He motioned Gabriel to him but they had both their backs to her, they discussed and with a harried expression Derek entered the shop. Gabriel paused for a moment and she watched him pick something up then follow Derek in, all the while Melasande was standing there watching, her face blank and expressionless. After that Maya turned away watching some children with mild interest her thoughts wondering nowhere in particular.

Melasande waited patiently because she knew what Sylar was about to do. Though something deep inside her disapproved strongly of his actions she also knew that some things were a necessary evil.

He reappeared through the shop door way and his breathing had quickened and face was slightly flushed. He looked at her with his head tilted to the side his eyes almost challenging her. Melasande's shoulders drooped sadly and she frowned.

"Was it really called for?" she asked in a whisper knowing he could hear her from where he stood and he nodded. She accepted this, as she knew that no matter what she said he would never relent to her reasoning. She watched him pay for a paper and with a motion with the paper in his hand they walked back to the car together.

She climbed in the back seat next to Alejandro cautiously still unsure whether or not to trust them as she got the feeling that they were hiding something from Sylar and herself. As Sylar got in the car he looked at Maya his face betraying no hint of his evil deed. He turned round in his seat to look at Alejandro and pursed his lips thoughtfully. Suddenly he lifted the paper after Maya asked what was wrong and showed them a picture that Melasande recognised almost instantly as being the same one she had been looking at in the police jail not to long ago. Maya, needless to say began to panic and her brother hastily tried to calm her down taking her hands in his. On the edge of Melasande's hearing she swore she could hear a faint buzzing and looking at Sylar she nearly screamed.

His eyes had turned black and streaks of blood fell from his eyes like tears. He struggled to breath as what ever it was took hold of him slowly killing him. Melasande looked up to Maya whose eyes had also turned back and most obviously was the source of what was killing Sylar. Melasande whimpered tears glistening at the corners of her eyes but as Maya calmed, listening to her brothers soothing voice, the blackness miraculously disappeared from view, the blood streaks, everything. As it did for Sylar and with a whoop of joy she hugged his head. Irritably he pushed her off and he regarded Maya with a hungry look, which disappeared as soon as Alejandro looked at him suspiciously.

Maya began to hastily try and justify her actions to Sylar but Melasande could tell by the look on his face that he had no intention of giving them over to the police. He wanted them for himself now he had seen their power. He told them that Derek was calling the police but assured them by saying that the police would have to catch them first. He held up the keys and Maya beamed with delight. Alejandro shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I turned to him and smiled warmly to reassure him. Yet he mistrusted us for what Melasande thought was a justified reason because if he knew what Sylar was capable of he would be far away by now, seeing if he could get far enough away.

Sylar started the car and drove off. Melasande's eyes lingered on the hut like shop where the dead body of Derek lay and she drew up her knees, hugging them to her chest sadly. The drive was made in silence for the rest of the day but as Melasande looked out the window on her side, she swore they were being followed.

A bird like creature sat upon a branch, staring, its midnight black eyes unblinking as a car drove off heading in a northerly direction. The edges of its leathery bill twitched into a strange sort of smirk as it calmly watched it. It rustled its dry, rusty coloured and shifted on the branch, its cruel looking talons making deep scratches in the wood.

With a mighty leap it jumped from the branch its wide wings spread and with a few forceful downward strokes it was air born streaking up high into the atmosphere where it caught a warm air current. Riding it expertly it peered down at the ground below, everything looking like a miniature of the real thing. Not to far was the same car and calmly the bird followed it cawing every now and then for no reason at all but to hear its own dreadful voice.

A day or so later they had parked the car to stretch their legs. It was late afternoon and the sun was on its customary path towards the horizon. Melasande looked upon the arid landscape thinking that it felt so familiar but in away she could not possibly understand. To her it looked so dead but knew otherwise as she looked down at a dry bush on her right that still pulsed with life.

Behind her Sylar and Maya were talking whilst Alejandro watched with a disgusted, mistrustful look. Melasande sympathised with him, she would not trust Sylar either if it were not for the fact she knew he would not, could not hurt her. She smiled and looked down a little startled to see a snake pass her by. It lifted its scaly head and cocked its head in interest. Melasande knelt down to it and its rattle vibrated. She laughed.

"Am not going to hurt you silly," she giggled and the rattling noise stopped. Tentatively the snake leaned forward its pink tongue flicking so fast you could hardly see it. Melasande reached out a hand and the tongue tickled her and she giggled.

"Its ok am a friend," Melasande assured and the snake nuzzled her hand with its blunt nose.

Sylar watched Melasande wearily making sure she never left his sight as he spoke idly with Maya. She was curious as to what Doctor Suresh was like and replied the best he could the whole truth, well mostly. He dare not say that he had killed the good doctor over a year back and his son would have ended up the same way if it were not for a little mishap, but they need not know about that.

Maya had paused, which had not gone unnoticed and he turned to her his eyebrows raised curiously.

"Is there a problem with your sister Gabriel?" she asked and he noted that since they had met that her English had improved considerably.

"What do you mean?" he asked. It had tickled him to think that they viewed Melasande as his sister, which of course she was not.

"Well…" Maya paused to get her wording right, "she seems to behave like a child."

Sylar's mind thought furiously at that moment to come up with something convincing. Though, in truth, he had no idea why she behaved so childishly and it never occurred to him to ask. He licked his dry lips and frowned.

Maya quickly apologised but he waved it away dismissively.

"She has learning problems," he began watching her closely. She tilted her head looking confused.

"Learning problems?"

Sylar nodded, "sometimes you get children who just find it hard to learn because of a chemical imbalance in the brain or something…" Now he really was making this stuff up. "She had not learned to talk till she was nearing seven and had to have help in school. It never helped that she could not concentrate for long."

Maya sighed and nodded, "I see."

Sylar smirked slightly. She had bought it successfully. As Melasande approached them cooing to something and Maya looked at her with look of sympathy. As Melasande neared he notice something brown wrapped round her arm and she had something in her hand, which she was cradling.

Maya shrieked suddenly noticing what ever it was before he did and ran off to the safety of her brother's arms. Melasande looked up looking a little put out with a small pout on her pink lips. Sylar looked closer and knew why Maya had reacted in such away. A poisonous snake was wrapped almost lazily round the girls arm.

"Melasande…" Sylar began slowly backing away a little, "Where did you get that?"

"Over there," she pointed to the spot she had been previously and smiled caressing the snake, "Isn't he lovely, very friendly."

Much to Sylar's dismay she continued to coo and snuggle the snake but if he had not seen it with his own eyes he would never of believed that the snake was nuzzling back.

Maya and Alejandro kept a fair distance away. Struggling to fight the urge to join them Sylar nervously approached.

"Now, now Melasande go put him back where he belongs," Sylar said as if speaking to a child.

"But… can't I keep him," Melasande asked sadly cuddling the snake close.

"Am afraid not Mel, he will be a lot happier in the wild."

"But he said he wouldn't mind being with me, he say's he likes me."

Sylar paused looking at her with sudden interest.

"He said?"

Melasande nodded, "Yeah, he says his name was… Sssthass…" She hissed and the snake looked up in response. Sylar blinked and gulped nervously his head tilted to the side slightly as he approached nearer. He flinched as the snake's rattle hissed at him dryly. Melasande smiled looking at the snake. From her lips a string of sibilant hisses left her lips and the snake seemed to respond hissing back. She looked up and smiled.

"What did you say?" Sylar asked curiously. Melasande suddenly looked honestly puzzled. She looked down at the snake then up at Sylar.

"Didn't you hear us?"

Sylar shook his head and behind him he could hear the footsteps of the other two so they could get a better look at what was going on. Melasande looked at the twins frowning gently.

"You heard, didn't you?" she asked almost begging.

They shook they're heads and Maya looked to Alejandro looking slightly shocked. Alejandro looked back and shrugged his shoulders his eyes curious. Melasande looked back to the snake and sighed dejectedly.

"I told him you won't hurt him either," she stroked the snake gently as they approached cautiously.

Sylar's eyes never left the snake not really sure whether to trust Melasande's word or not. The twins were just as cautious as they stopped a respectful distance and Melasande looked at them pouting. Her eyes became shiny with unshed tears and Sylar inwardly groaned.

"That will not work Melasande. Now go put him back, now!" Sylar said in a forceful voice and Melasande looked up in surprise then relented seeing the stern gaze fired her way. She spun round lazily and returned to the sopt she had just been kneeling down, her back to them.

Sylar sighed and turned to get in the drivers seat. The other two took that as a silent order and followed suit with Maya in the front and Alejandro in the back. Melasande returned her eyes a little wide, looking to Sylar almost shiftily as she stiffly got in the car. As soon as her door slammed shut they drove a distance.

They had not got far when all of a sudden the car screeched to a halt and a scream erupted from inside. Melasande's door opened and she fell out the car as if she were thrown. The door slammed shut with a bang and Sylar leaned out the driver's window looking furious.

"You are not getting back in the car until you got rid of it!"

Melasande sniffed and jerk her chin at him defiantly but reluctantly reached inside her shirt and withdrew the rattlesnake that coiled itself round her arm almost instantly. She set it on the ground said some thing to it then opened the door to get in. Sylar watched with a keen eye and when he was satisfied he continued driving.

Melasande sulked for the better part of evening ignoring everyone else. She frequently gave Sylar evils, directed at the back of his head. He ignored her of course preferring to concentrate on his driving than deal with a sulky young lady.

The next day Maya was driving passing through village after village, trying to avoid any of the larger towns in case of the authorities. Melasande was still feeling sulky from the day before but was slowly losing the will to remain sulky as Sylar continued to persistently ignore her. Alejandro was napping beside her and felt like joining him. The warmth of the sun through her window made her drowsy even though it was only about midday. She closed her eyes and Sylar and Maya's voices drifted on the edge of her hearing. She sensed Alejandro wake up and feel very annoyed about something and spoke to Maya in harsh tones. Maya replied in English that Sylar was an angel sent to them by God. More like an angel of death sent by the devil Melasande thought as she dozed fitfully as they talked.

"I need to find us a Coyote to take us across," Alejandro finally said scowling at the Back of Sylar's head.

Maya momentarily took her eye's off the road. "What?" she asked incredulously, "What about Gabriel?"

Alejandro frowned gently, "I don't trust him Maya." He told her as if it explained everything, "I've seen the way he looks at you, why is he still here?"

Sylar had turned watching curiously. "Is there a problem?"

"My brother wants to hire a Coyote," she said staring out at the road in front of her, "and cross the border with out you."

Sylar looked at her brother looking decidedly annoyed, "Why? You cant trust them."

Maya looked at her brother in the review mirror and said in Spanish, "God delivered Gabriel to us, Alejandro, we should put our faith in him."

Alejandro cast Sylar a dark, mistrusting look leaning back to sulk in his seat. Sylar watched with interest and Maya smiled at him.

"Its ok, we will cross the border together," she assured the worried man, then she added, "Am glad to have found you Gabriel."

Reassured Sylar sat back in his seat smirking to himself.

Alejandro scowled darkly. How can she take that man's word over his! For some reason every time Alejandro looked at him, his skin would crawl and goose bumps threatened to ripple over his skin. He just instantly mistrusted this Gabriel; there was something not quite right with him. He looked down at the dozing form of Melasande beside him and his thoughts calmed. He could not imagine hating this woman no matter how hard he tried. She was just so innocent and childlike. He shook his head as a myriad of distasteful thoughts flooded his male brain. Though he was male it felt wrong to think these thoughts but she was indeed beautiful. His eyes trailed over her hair that shone in the light and seemed almost to glow gently as the sun caught her highlights. Her skin was pale yet milky and her facial features were almost perfectly proportioned. Catching himself staring he looked out the windscreen.

Later that day a fence could be seen approaching and Gabriel said something. What ever it was he said made Maya look round to him excitedly as the car drew to a stop.

"We made it, that's the United States Alejandro," she beamed and instantly drove through the gap. Suddenly men in cars appeared out of no where shouting at them to stop and go back or they would open fire.

Alejandro panicked as he stared at the Americans with guns. Gabriel was shouting at Maya but he could not understand what he was saying. Something beside him stirred and Melasande seemed to wake up her eyes glassy. He turned back to the two in the front seat and Maya's eyes began to glaze over with the familiar black.

"**Maya stop!" **a strangely familiar voice said but the intonation echoed as if in a vault.

Alejandro turned and nearly screamed. Melasande was sat straight and rigid as stone. Her eyes were glowing white her pupils just barely visible. Her face turned to him and her expression was of utmost calm and tranquillity. Maya spun round in her seat as did Sylar, her eyes returning to normal. The men out side groggily got to their feet looking to each other perplexed.

Melasande's face turned to Gabriel and her lips moved, "**We are in danger."**

Sylar's eyes went wide, his fists clenched. "What this time?" he asked knowing full well what she meant and it were not the men currently aiming their weapons at them in that moment. An exhaled breath escaped Melasande's lips and she pointed out the window towards the men.

Maya screamed as shadows appeared behind each man. An almost cloudy form what bore no distinct outline but instead swirled like an oily, viscous fog. The forms were so dark that light did not seem to permeate it, like it swallowed it. They covered the men like cloaks a crunching sound was audible.

Melasande gasped and bucked in her seat before falling unconscious a white light extruding from her and peeled from her like skin from an orange. Sylar clenched his fists tightly and turned to Maya.

"Drive!"

Maya stared at him frozen with fright. Sylar shook her.

"DRIVE!!!" he roared and she jumped slamming her foot on the accelerator driving off into the arid desert beyond the border.

Behind them they shadows fled at the sight of the intense light. Then as quickly as it had appeared the misty white light disappeared leaving all silent and still. Amongst the rocks something hissed and in the cloudless sky a bird screeched as if a warning, but a warning to whom?

Sorry that took longer than I thought. I had a load of surprise work lumbered on me. I hope you like the chapter and the next open won't be far behind. R&R people I like to hear you comments.


End file.
